cartoonicafandomcom-20200214-history
School's Out! The Musical
School's Out! The Musical is a musical television special, based on Nickelodeon's animated television series The Fairly OddParents, created by Butch Hartman. The plot involves Timmy Turner becoming president of "KidWorld" and The Pixies (guest star Ben Stein) trying to take over the world using the clown-turned-businessman, Flappy Bob. It has eleven musical numbers (an average of one every 3½ minutes). It was made in 2004, but not released until 2005. The special aired on June 10, 2005 in the United States on Nickelodeon, but has aired several times in the United Kingdom on BBC 1 and Nicktoons, then known as Nicktoons TV, Ireland on TnaG (TG4), Spain on Antena 3 and the Philippines on ABS-CBN. This is common for Nickelodeon in the United States, as they will frequently air first-run episodes in other countries before airing them in North America as a type of "test run" to scrutinize audience reaction to the programs. In addition, for certain programs there are contractual obligations which must be met that will not allow programs to air in the U.S. until specific dates. Officially, in production order, the episode is divided into two "acts"--Act I being the first being 22 minutes, and Act II being the last also being 22 minutes. The TV movie was given a 80% from the Internet Movie Database, and was given positive reactions from critics. Plot The story opens in Kansas, 37 years in the past (1968, as the movie is set in 2005). The two pixies, the Head Pixie ("HP") and his assistant Sanderson, are driving home, after the failure of their last 37-year "anti-fun" plan to take over Fairy World. Meanwhile, two clown parents, nearly approaching certain doom as their train heads up ahead where the bridge is out, send their child, Flappy Bob, to safety on a small rocket (parodying the origin of Superman and his escape from Krypton). However, the train switched tracks to another bridge, leaving the clowns without their son. Meanwhile, HP and Sanderson find the child, and decide to transform him into their "ultimate weapon" for their next 37-year plan. 37 years later, in the present day, Timmy and the children of Dimmsdale begin the first day of summer vacation ("Kids Just Being Kids"), having fun, along with the pixies making it more fun but also destroying the city. Meanwhile, the parents complain to the mayor that their kids could get hurt and Flappy Bob appears and offers a solution: to send all the kids to his Camp Learn-a-Torium, an overprotective and over-educational daycare center where they will be kept for the entire summer, while the parents enjoy ("Get Flappy"). The Pixies appear to Timmy and suggest to him that the camp, and boredom and restriction in general, can be blamed solely on adults, a notion to which Timmy agrees ("Adults Ruin Everything"). Timmy wishes for kids to be the ruling class in the world, and after an interlude in which the Pixies delight at their plan's progress ("We're Pixies" or "The Pixie Rap"), Timmy reflects on life as President while Cosmo and Wanda complain that they are stuck with the chores ("Ten and in Charge"). The Pixies remind Jorgen von Strangle of the loophole that allows them God-parental custody over Flappy Bob, and point out that with their newfound power, the children of the world no longer need fairies. To make the takeover of Fairy World complete, the Pixies convince Flappy Bob to sign a contract that allows him total control over what the world considers fun, in exchange for control of Fairy World being given to the Pixies. Jorgen now has no choice but to ("Pull Back the Fairies" and "Jorgen's Polka") to what used to be Fairy World. Timmy tries to convince Flappy Bob that his current idea of fun (dull, boring and bureaucratic, by way of the Pixies) is wrong, and that his birth parents would never be proud of the way he chose in life. Timmy's plead falls on momentarily hesitant, but ultimately deaf ears as Bob signs the contract ("Where Is the Fun" or also known as "Hey Flappy Bob"). Meanwhile, back in Pixie World, the former Fairy World, Cosmo and Wanda are set to be incarcerated when they distract Jorgen (the acting investigator and warden) with an over-sweet love song ("Floating with You"). As the bridge to Earth is dwindling and can only support one fairy ("There is still enough pretty color magic left for one of us to slide down the rainbow bridge! ...Wow, there wasn't a manly word in that sentence!"), Cosmo sacrifices himself so that Wanda, the more dependable of the two, can find Timmy, while he and the fairies lament the situation, and Flappy Bob doubts what he did ("Unfundamentals"). As Flappy Bob heads to his building's furnace to burn what remains of his clown paraphernalia, he overhears HP and Sanderson laughing over their plan and the gullibility of Flappy Bob, stating that "only a clown would fall for this... a really dumb clown". Realizing he'd been duped, Flappy Bob changes his mind and tries to find a way to stop what he put into action. Wanda finds Timmy nearly immediately, and Flappy Bob appears soon afterwards, decked out in full clown regalia. The three begin to form their plan, with Bob drawing on his business and law education in order to find a loophole while all three do their best to have fun and draw the ire of HP and Sanderson ("Reprise Remix"). On cue, the Pixies appear and remind Bob of the contract, and Bob takes the opportunity to point out the loophole and the Pixies quote... "In return for making the world what we want... Yadda, yadda, yadda... We get the power... Yadda, yadda, yadda... ...Earth will be safe and fun as defined by Flappy Bob". He declares fun to be "everything the way it should be," and the entire takeover of both Earth and Fairy World is undone. Cosmo is reunited with Timmy and Wanda again. Wanda finds Bob's birth parents, and although the Learn-a-Torium remains (now run by Flappy Bob's former assistants, Gary and Betty, and renamed "Gary and Betty's Camp Learn-a-Torium"), Timmy however says that it is "fun time" and Cosmo turns the place into a concert with a giant pool and a huge skateboard ramp, and it is hinted the kids will have a normal, no Learn-a-Torium involved summer, with some limits from their parents (Mr. and Mrs. Turner: "with some control parentally"). ("Kids Just Being Kids Reprise") In a black screen, HP and Sanderson are again seen peddling, thinking they should try a 6-week plan. ﻿ Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Cartoons Category:Episodes